12legolinda
12legolinda is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on March 1, 2015. She currently has the rank Alien, 62 posts, and 262 likes received. She mainly posted in the Community Chat Forum. This account was created by Sam8432 in order to represent the character he, Tad, and Johnyjo created. History Her character was first created in February of 2015 by Johnyjo and Sam8432 in order to explain a theory that 13legoskull was secretly a 60-year-old woman named Linda pretending to be a kid. She quickly became a joke in Finding Friendships, where many users changed their avatar to her. The joke quickly faded, but continued to resurface occasionally throughout the following 2 years. This account was created by Sam8432 in order to represent Linda in the flesh. One of Linda's most popular topics was "Nexo Knights Vs... Cailou?" which was even put on a ballot to vote for the best Nexo Knights topic of 2016. The last known post from Linda was made during the Mod Party in February 2017. She continued to be mentioned in various topics until the closing of the LMBs. For a complete list of Linda's appearances and references, see Appearances in MB Culture and Topics. Popularity Despite not posting very often, Linda was well known by many many famous users, including but not limited to... * 13legoskull (aka 12legotad, Robin Go), Sam8432, and Johnyjo were the original founders of the Linda legacy. * Benboy755 knew a lot about Linda. He once proved his head knowledge when firephantom105 asked Sam why he had made is avatar a girl, and Ben replied, "it is linda!!" * Gollymolly also knows who Linda is, and she once mentioned that Linda inspired someone (Tad). * Dumbledore115 was a proud Linda supporter, and even changed his avatar at one point to resemble her. * Flyinggirl4 was a huge Linda fan. She at one point revealed that before she joined the LMBs, she had a doll named Linda. Famous Quotes "That is right! I, Linda, am the all-powerful HAckAr!" -March 2, 2015 "Tad is Linda again? Now all is right in the world..." -August 5, 2015 "Mods, thank you for making me the STAR of the new logo! It is much appreciated!" - November 4, 2015 "I was fairly well known in early-late 2013" -April 9, 2016 Appearances in MB Culture and Topics 2012 * A user named Lindel1324 was called "Linda" multiple times by Scorpio360 in 2012, possibly alluding to Linda's future. * During a fake flashback to a party posted by agentn645 in "Golden Ninjas HQ", an unknown person says "I'm Linda and I love ninjas". * Donnyrobbert, alannajenelle, and bridgey27 wrote a Ninjago story together called "Night of the Siblings" which had two characters called Leo and Linda Garmadon. * In the Ninjago Forum, Albertmc claimed that one of the Stone Army members from Ninjago was named Linda. * Late in the year, LukeSkywalker5623 mentioned in her story "The Mission of Doom" that someone named Elias Carstairs has a family member named Linda. The post received zero likes, which is considered to be a humorous jab at the amount of likes Benboy usually gets on his posts. 2013 * Linda was mentioned in a story called The Road Trip by Godlover1123, in which a girl named Linda was driving to LEGO City. Sam8432 commented on it, saying "It is really good so far!" and later stating, "It is a really good story". This may have been the inspiration for Linda. Godlover1123 later wrote a one-off post sequal that mentioned Linda again, but it received no likes, possibly because Sam was trying to cover up evidence of Linda's origins. * JayZX535 mentioned someone named Linda Parks in his story "On Borrowed Time". * Linda played a major roll in a Ninjago story by DenmarkMetru291 called "Traveling in the Dark: Nya's Adventure". * Clbgolden10 referred to a text art banhammer as "Linda". * legocity8904's wrote a LEGO City story, in which it was implied that there is a news anchor named Linda when a reporter offhandedly mentions her. * dachshund11 mentioned somebody called Linda Hann as being Benny Fitt's sister-in-law. * Near the end of the year, samco5 created a bio for someone named Samuel in the topic "Ninja Lolz : Sucked into Ninjago Edition!!!! By Mystie Gate". Samuel was said to own 10 pet chicks, one of which was named Linda. When referring to Linda, samco5 mentioned that "she is famous". Some believe samco5 may be one of Sam8432's earlier accounts. 2014 * A character named Linda Marie played a roll in the Ninjago story "Ashley's Choice" by bridgey27. * Sly2795 created a Jedi named Linda Fett in the "Make your own Jedi!" topic. * Braden0418 mentioned Linda and someone named "Jack" in his "Agents of J.A.Z.Z." story. The topic was never popular, but some believe Braden's story was downplayed to help fit Linda's narrative. * In "Batman's 75th anniversary Trivia Contest", batmanthedarkknight0 implied that someone named Linda Page had played Commissioner Gordon in some way, shape, or form. * A Superheros story called "Titans Rising" by Katman46 had a character named Linda briefly mentioned in Season 2, Episode 1. * Another Superheros story, "I was a Teenage Hunter Series", written by heater9545, mentioned a maiden named Linda. * Ewan817 said at one point that Lloyd Garmadon should be called Linda Garmadon, and manhase mentioned the same idea in Girl Ninjas HQ, leading many to believe that Linda was set to appear in The LEGO Ninjago Movie. This was proven to be false when the movie was released in 2018. * In the Roleplay Princess Academy, ShayShay78 made up a 12-year-old princess named Clarese Linda Amarese Casington. * PurpleNinja23 created a Ninjago character named Linda who is Zane's brother, and many have speculated that she and 12legolinda may be the same, and may even appear on the show. * Fana2c mentioned someone named Linda in her Chima story, "The Black eagle mission: 1,2, Fight!" 2015 * In January, Linda was created by Johnyjo and Sam8432, and popularized by 13legoskull. * Linda was discussed in the topic "Geek Chatroom!" after Dumbledore115 changed his avatar to Linda's. * Linda made many appearances in Finding Friendships and Secret Sisters Society and Undercover Brothers Chat, before the latter was locked in June. * Johnyjo mentioned Linda as being insane in a MISHWINDOWS advertisement he wrote for Mishkaiel. * On March 1, Linda's official account was created "by" Sam8432. * In "Sam's chatroom/RP", Linda was mentioned at one point. * In a Jurassic World topic titled, "If ______ chases you... Run!", Linda was mentioned when a user said, "If Linda chases you... Run!". Many Jurassic World Forum users were confused by the reference. * Linda was mentioned in "USERNAME CONSPIRACIES!". For more information on the conspiracy, see the section of this article titled Conspiracy. * Users in one of Tad's topic referred to Linda as Supreme Leader Linda. Because of this, many thought that Linda might be revealed to be Snoke in the new Star Wars movies, but this was considered a bad theory after the release of Star Wars: The Last Jedi in late 2017. * In Mishkaiel's retirement topic, Tad spoke fondly about Linda. Mishkaiel went on to retire many more times, as did Tad. * When the LMB Birthday Wallpaper was released, many users pointed out that one of the minifigures on the wallpaper looked like Linda. Linda even thanked the Mods for the kind gesture. (See Famous Quotes ''above) * Many voted for Linda to become a treasurer in "LMB Politics RP". Unfortunately, she did not win. * Linda's character played a major role in Sherlock Johny's Case Files, which won a Golden Brick Award. She was also mentioned in one of Tad's stories, but to be fair, pretty much everyone has been mentioned in one Tad's stories. * Near the end of the year, FN-2187 was asked if he knew Robin_Go's name. He replied that he did not know, but said, "I remember I saw the name on the LMB Wikia and Johnyjo and a random guy called 13legoskull Linda". * Tad asked if Linda would appear on the "BEST POSTS OF 2015!" list compiled by Johny, to which he replied no. It is believed that she was left off the list due to threats from a mysterious user. 2016 * Linda was mentioned as being an obsession in "The Most Original MB Obsession? xD" * In February, Johnyjo mentioned Linda in his official Interview, saying that she was one of his favorite MB memories. * Tad mentioned that he "forgot about that dupe", when referring to Linda. This led many to believe that Tad had been brainwashed at some point. * Users were dared to change their avatar to Linda's avatar in "Dare to dare". * In the topic "What has been your funniest moment on the LMBs?", Linda was mentioned as one of the funniest MB moments. * In "How Will You Go Down In MB History?", Tad, Johny, and Sam were all said to be remembered because of Linda. * Tad mentioned Linda in his unofficial interview conducted by Gollymolly, in which he said he would like to create a LEGO Theme about Linda and Bobby, also involving Thomas the Tank Engine. * In LMB Old Timers!, personinfo once asked Tad why users called him Linda. * Simonbasher135 tried to sell Linda Androids for 1000 dollars in his stall in "The LMB Black Market" topic. * In the Friends Forum, Johnyjo recounted the story of Linda in "The BFF Club!". Johny has refused to answer questions as to why he was in the Friends Forum in the first place. * A long discussion about Linda took place in "History and LEGO Fun". * A short comedy story written by Tad titled "The Adventures of Bobby" mentioned Linda when Tad says she will not be in the story. The story was short because Tad never actually finished it. * In "LMB Alternative Facts!", Sam suggested that Linda might be real. This was a clear slip-up, but it revealed the truth. * Linda was mentioned in "MB QUOTES YOU'D NEVER HEAR!" by Sam, when he mentioned that you would never hear WhiteAlligator say "Guys, I'm Linda". He was right. * Near the end of the year, Tad mentioned that he had an army of every crazy thing in the universe, and then listed Linda and Bobby as being crazy, among other things. * A Linda costume was requested as a Christmas gift from Tad at one point, and Tad mentioned that Linda and Bobby were his reindeer. 2017 * Linda was rudely attacked in "Compliment A User", where Tad complimented Bobby by saying he was "better than Linda". * Johnyjo referred to Linda in "RANKS GLITCH" when the Mods toyed with the minutes requirements. * Coson13 mentioned that Miakittymoon could be Linda in "Mods Answer Your Biggest Questions". * Linda made a brief appearance at the closing Mod Party in the "Party Chat" topic, and received 5 likes, and was mentioned in the Party Dance Floor. Timeless * There were many mentions over the years of Supergirl really being Linda Danvers. * There were also numerous mentions of the character ''Linda from Phinease and Ferb. * Junior743 once mentioned that Linda might be a dupe of the infamous cheatcodes. It is unknown when this post was created, or how it managed to get past Moderation. * Over the years, Linda was congratulated on many ranks and achievements in Official Rank Celebration Topic. * Linda was also discussed in Johnyjo's one year anniversary topic, in his retirement topic, in Tad's fake retirement topic, and in Kingwja's retirement topic. Later, when Tad pretended to retire again, UltraAgent03 said goodbye to Linda. * Until the LMBs shut down in February 2017, Linda was still used on occasion as a joke between Sam and Johny, usually to the confusion of others. Tad ccasionally joined in the joke as well, along with various other users who were active in Finding Friendships in 2015. Bobby Controversies Bobby was another one of Tad's personalities that many feel tried to take the place of Linda. Nobody cared about Bobby though, so eventually he was forgotten, while Linda was remembered by many. Linda fans and supporters tend to hate Bobby the most, because they feel he is a rip-off of Linda. Legacy Linda never officially retired, because she will never officially leave. Linda still lives on in the hearts of those who remember her, and she is well known among many popular and famous MB users (for example, Benboy and all of his dupes). In fact, given her rank/popularity, posts/popularity, and likes/popularity ratios, Linda is considered to be the most popular and famous user on the entire LEGO Message Boards, excluding the Mods. Conspiracy In April 2016, Linda claimed that she was fairly well known in 2013. (see Famous Quotes above) However, Linda was supposedly created by Sam and Johny in early 2015. Many have theorized that Linda may have been active on the boards for much longer then Sam and Johny claim, and that she may even be a real person. Some have even claimed that LindaBlue66 is the "real" account used by Linda. Direct evidence supports this, such as LindaBlue66 signing some of her posts with "Grandma LEGO Linda", indicating that she is old, perhaps 60. Further traces of Linda can be found in the many previous references to people named Linda scattered throughout the boards. Faced with the evidence, some users believe that an elaborate and sinister cover-up is at play. Linda may not be a made up character, they say, in fact, she may be... ...a reality... Trivia * Linda is hated by Alemas because he does not think she deserves her own wikia page * Linda was featured on the Community Chat Icon for more than year before it was closed in February 2017 * Linda was featured on the LMB Birthday party wallpaper in 2015 * Linda reached Alien before Benboy755 * Sam once "accidentally" made a bunch of posts on Linda that were supposedly supposed to be from him * Linda mentioned at one point she wanted to change her username to LordLinda13 * Linda was put into an LMB Madlib, where she was said to have a "Ban Button" * Sam once said that the only thing that was original about his posts was that he talked about Linda * A user named LindaBlue66 made 11 posts in late 2015, and often signed her posts with "Grandma LEGO Linda" or simply "Linda" * Linda was mentioned by Tad as being one of the highlights of 2015 * Linda was mentioned in the following riddle in "Stump the Turaga!": ''Linda and Lucy have the same parents. Linda and Lucy were born on the same day. Linda and Lucy are blood sisters. Linda and Lucy look identical. Linda and Lucy were born in the same year. YET THEY ARE NOT TWINS. How is this possible? ''To this day, no one has discovered the answer, and it is likely that no one ever will